Sleeping A While
by KkamHyun8027
Summary: Tsuna is shocked that Yamamoto was attacked and he lost his memory of Tsuna. What if Tsuna inheritance ceremony was postponed? A little spoiler for KHR! Ch.293 and up! Enjoy! Main pairing 8027 YamaxTsuna
1. Chapter 1

**SLEEPING A WHILE**

**This is my first fanfiction! I'm Yama80Bel! (My username isn't suggesting pairing belxyama, its just my two most favorite KHR! Character :D )**

**I hope you can enjoy my fanfiction! This one is about 8027! Enjoy!**

**In my fanfic the Shimon didn't know that Tsuna is actually Vongola Decimo(or they didn't know from the start?) So don't be confused!**

**I've corrected some mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: KHR! Is not mine in the first place, if I have there will be more 8027 moment!**

Tsuna was running, running as fast as he could. Tsuna couldn't careless if he's running out of breath or that his legs almost give out. There's only one thing in his mind right now after he received that call.

**Flashback**

Tsuna was talking with kyuudaime until he's cut short by the ringing of his phone. At first he didn't answer but the ringing didn't stop after a while and Tsuna thought that it could be an emergency and decided that he should answer.

"Sorry kyuudaime but I gotta answer this first I got a bad feeling..."

Kyuudaime nod his head and then let Tsuna to answer his call.

"Hello?"

"Herbivore, there's an emergency"

"H-Hibari-san? Where did you get my phone number?"

"That's not important herbivore, there's an emergency. You better come before I'll bite you're herbivore friends to death."

"Ehh?" Tsuna could hear Gokudera over the phone shouting juudaime but his voice seems to quiver a little although Tsuna isn't sure.

"Just come or I'll bite you to death"

"Okay, okay where to?"

"Namimori central hospital"

"Eh? Why? Something happen?"

Now Tsuna was worried. But before he could ask more Hibari just say...

"Yamamoto Takeshi"

As soon as Tsuna heard Yamamoto's name, he dashed toward the lift saying sorry to kyuudaime. He run towards hospital while thinking about what probably happen to his best friend.

**End of flashback**

Now Tsuna is running towards the emergency room, ignoring protest from other patient. He couldn't careless, it is his best friend that matter.

After running he saw all his guardians there with the exception of Yamamoto and Hibari, but they all have the very same expression on everyone of them.

_Sadness..._

Tsuna was shocked to see his friend looking like that, they were quite, not even ryohei speak a thing. The one who notice him first was Gokudera. He immediately walked over and say.

"Juudaime! I was careless, I'm sorry juudaime!"

Tsuna could see a little hint of dried tears at Gokudera's eyes. He was really worried about Yamamoto's condition now, the delinquent rarely shows any tears at all. Now he know that Gokudera had cried, he must ask about Yamamoto's condition.

"What happened to Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun?"

At that question, Gokudera flinched, Chrome and Lambo started to sob, and Ryohei just stood there in silent. Then Hibari came.

"That baseball herbivore was attacked by someone"

"H-Hibari-san! What do you mean?"

"That extreme herbivore found him in the baseball changing room."

"Sawada, I found him lying there in a pool of blood. I was shocked, I was going to check there because the lamp is still on. And I found Yamamoto. When I was shouting so loud Hibari came and helped." Ryohei explained.

"W-what? How is he now? I want to see him!"

"He's still in the emergency room, Juudaime. The doctor say that he will do his best but he can't reassure us..."

"N-No way... Yamamoto..."

Tears start rolling on his cheeks, he was shocked, worried. He can't help but cry. His best friend has been attacked, and it was because of him. If he wasn't assosiated with Tsuna and the mafia this wouldn't happen.

Tsuna stopped his train of thoughts when the sign of emergency was turned off. He hoped that his ever cheerful friend would be okay.

**Please review my first chapter! Its just the starting of the series so I'm just following the real storyline of KHR! (Even though there's some change) I don't know what flame means but there seems to be a lot that don't like to be flamed... So tell me about what flame is?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sleeping A While**

**Hey all! This is the second chapter of Sleeping a While! I thank you all who had review this story and putting this story to their story alerts and maybe their favourite story! That's what supporting me to continue! I don't have any Beta reader so I hope you wouldn't mind if there any little mistakes. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well... :D**

**Disclaimer: KHR! Is not mine! If I had then 8027 moment will be flooding the manga!**

Tsuna could only hope that his best friend will come out of there with his cheerful smile on. Reassuring everyone that he was okay, nothing to worry about. But it was only a wishful thinking. Deep down Tsuna realize that his conditions was worse. If it wasn't he wouldn't be inside the emergency room right now.

Who came out of the room was not who he hoped to come out. It was the doctor.

"Are you his families or friends?"

"We're his friends doctor! How is he? Is he fine now? Tell us doctor!" Tsuna said, sounding so desperate to know.

"Calm down now boy..."

Everyone was focusing their eyes to the doctor, wanting to know how's their friend condition. The doctor then continue...

"He's life is not in danger anymore, but we're still doing some of the operation on his legs. Worst case scenario if the operation failed would be... He can't use his legs anymore, you all should pray that the operation will succeed.."

At hearing that everybody flinch, even Hibari although it's not visible if you didn't look closely enough. Then the doctor leave them be and going back inside. Tsuna was now very shocked, Gokudera started to clench his hand so hard until it paled, Ryohei started rambling about something, while Lambo and Chrome started sobbing yet again.

Hibari just stood there in the hallway barely grinding his teeth together so the other wouldn't notice.

"N-No way! It can't be! Yamamoto's leg can't...!"

"Juudaime it will be okay, that baseball freak will just come out smiling his idiot smile again..."

Although Gokudera thought that was only hope, but he still try to convince juudaime and himself at that. That what he say was going to be true.

"But, what if it didn't? Baseball was his everything to him! If he lost it because of he's assosiated with me, I-I can't even think about it Gokudera-kun!"

"Sawada! Calm down a little. The doctor said it was only a possibility. He didn't said it was permanent."

Ryohei tried to assure Tsuna that's starting talk about what worse could happen.

"But, onii-san, if it were to happen, then I can't even face him after this! I-i'll feel guilt everytime I see him that were to happen. It's j-just... I-i...!"

Tsuna said as he clench his hand, hard.

Then suddenly Hibari reacted at that.

"Herbivore, your rambling is starting to annoy me" Hibari said as he came closer to Tsuna, tonfa ready at hand.

"Hibari! Sawada was only worried!" Ryohei said as he try to stop him.

"I don't care, if he say one more thing about that baseball herbivore not being able to survive, I'll bite him to death"

Tsuna noticed by what Hibari just said that even though the prefect doesn't show it, the prefect was worried as well. He almost considered that baseball lover worthy of fighting him after all, and had helped Yamamoto a few times.

_'Even when I thought that Hibari-san doesn't care... That proved me wrong...'_

"Okay I'll stop rambling Hibari-san, just calm down."

"Hmph" Hibari said as he put his tonfa away.

'Now we'll just have to wait patiently. Please let Yamamoto be fine...'

Tsuna thought while letting tears drop down his cheeks.

Tsuna and everyone was waiting at the hospital for at least five hours or so... Until the door opened up and the doctor came out again.

"I must inform you all for the good news. He's fine now, his legs operation succeed although he's still need theraphy for his legs. Nothing to worry anymore. You all can visit him in a while after we put him in his own room."

They all were taken aback. They all thought the worst scenario would happen, and they feel glad that it didn't happen. Everyone was crying now... Crying tears of joy, Ryohei was crying while shouting something with EXTREME on it, but Tsuna was sure it express his gladness. Lambo was crying out loud now, not that unhappy sobbing anymore. Chrome was still sobbing but her tears flow freely now. Gokudera although try to resist his tear, eventually some tears just slipped from his eyes and he try to hide it by putting an arm in front of his eyes and rambling something about 'baseball freak is save' and something. Well Hibari was Hibari, he don't express it outside he just hmph-ed

But Tsuna knew he was glad as well. While Tsuna, he was crying freely too...

His tears of happiness can't be contained and he want to see his best friend as soon as possible.

**Please review! That's what makes me happy and feel supported! And well I'm sorry that this chapter still revolved around the hospital scene but I couldn't help it, the story wouldn't make sense if it continue without this chapter. And sorry for the OOC-ness of some characters. So forgive me y'all! And there's 8027 moment later on with a slightest hint of 8018, 8059, etc. Later on! Mukuro will come out soon too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you all! I'm back with a new chapter of 'Sleeping A While'! This chapter is longer than the usual and I'm putting many efforts in this one! I hope that you'll like it! Enjoy reading! I have corrected some mistakes here!**

**Main pairing: 8027!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! As I always say, if I have 8027 will have more love to it!**

Tsuna was now in front of Yamamoto's hospital room. Afraid at what he will see when he open the door.

'What if Yamamoto was angry? Or maybe not angry but hurt? I can't face him if that's the option of what I will see!'

Seeing the tenth's face getting anxious, Gokudera and Ryohei are trying to cheer him up.

"Juudaime, don't worry the doctor said that baseball freak will be fine right?"

"That's right Sawada! He'll be fine to the EXTREME!"

Seeing that his friend were trying to cheer him up, he give them his reassurance by giving them his smile.

"Thank you Gokudera-kun, Onii-san."

"That's nothing to the EXTREME! Sawada!"

"If its for Juudaime! I, as your right hand man, will do anything!"

"Okay then, everyone let's go see Yamamoto."

Tsuna opened the door to Yamamoto's room. What he saw make his heart clenched in pain. His body limp, his ever cheery smile didn't appear on his face. Instead there he was. Yamamoto, lying in bed with many cables attached to his body. Tsuna suddenly feel the need to cry. His eyes were on the verge of crying, but he reminded himself that he must be strong. For himself, his friends, and for Yamamoto's sake.

'I must stay calm. I can't let my friends see that I'm hurt by this!'

Tsuna made up his mind and started to move towards Yamamoto. His friends following although a little hesitant.

"Yamamoto... You're going to be fine right? I'll look after you, until you wake up. I promise..."

"Juudaime..." Gokudera said. He's sad because Tsuna was sad, but he can't help feeling a bit angry at himself for letting this happen.

"Juudaime! I'll help taking care of him!"

"You can always ask us, the rest of the guardians to help to the EXTREME, Sawada!" Ryohei can barely contain his shouts, but tried to lower it anyway.

"Boss, I'll try to help you too."

"Lambo-san will try and help too! It's not like bakadera can help!"

"What did you just say? You ahoushi!"

"Lambo-san did nothing wrong." He said now scared of Gokudera. But, Gokudera didn't keep his rant like he usually do, he just shout once and turn silent again.

"Hn, don't include me in your herbivores group, extreme herbivore. Or I'll bite you to death."

"What's with that EXTREME attitude Hibari!"

"Onii-san! Hibari-san! Don't fight!"

"Don't interfere herbivore." Hibari said as he stood straight after leaning onto the door for quite a while.

"We're still in Yamamoto's room Hibari-san!" Tsuna said. Worried if they interrupted their sleeping friend.

At the mention of that name, Hibari went rigid for a second. Not that anyone notice, and went back onto leaning at the door. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. At that, Hibari reluctantly move out of the way. The nurse came in.

"I'm sorry but visiting hour is up."

"Okay, everyone let's head home."Tsuna said.

Tsuna take Lambo from Chrome, and head out of the room. They went out from the hospital, walking their separate ways. Gokudera following Tsuna home as always.

**1 week later****...**

One week has passed since the surgery. Tsuna has always come to visit. He always stayed until the last visiting hour end. As he sit beside Yamamoto's bed he remembered that just the day before this accident. Yamamoto had said something important to him.

**Flashback...**

Tsuna and the others has just finished helping Yamamoto and Kaoru Mizuno's baseball training. After Tsuna cleaned up and started to walk towards home, he heard Yamamoto calling his name.

"Tsunaa! Wait up!"

"Hey Yamamoto! Why are you calling me?"

"I forgot that I have something important to tell you, I feel that I need to say it to you now..." He said, his eyes became softer as he looks at Tsuna.

"W-what do you want to say Yamamoto?" Tsuna said, taken a back at his soft but powerful gaze at him. Yamamoto gave Tsuna his biggest smile. Tsuna was surprised, but can't help but to blush seeing Yamamoto's smile.

"I just want to say that, I like you Tsuna! It's been a while since I realize my feelings for you!" He said as he flashed his smile, a hint of blush on his cheeks evident. As he scratched the back of his neck.

"E-eh! W-what did you say Yamamoto?"

Tsuna is now blushing hard, suprised at what his best friend has said.

'He likes me? He likes a no-good person like me? I must've heard wrong...'

"I said I like you!" Hearing him saying it again, Tsuna blushed harder and started to mutter something. 'Tsuna have never expected a confession from me. Heck I'm a guy, nonetheless his bestfriend. Is it the wrong move? I should calm him down.'

"Maa, maa, Tsuna calm down. You don't have to be like that! I mean, you're not expecting a confession from me, a guy. I don't need you to answer me, I don't expect you to give me answer anyway. Well, even if you did, it will never change our bonds of friendship." He said with a sad smile, expecting Tsuna to reject him.

"W-well... I-i..." Tsuna stuttered, he didn't know how to answer him. Seeing Tsuna confused face, Yamamoto decided that he didn't like him back. He decided that it was best to just leave Tsuna for a while, because he didn't want his friends to know that he's sad by this.

"Tsuna you don't have to answer you know? I mean, I did it all of the sudden, and I didn't expect much anyway! So I'll see you tomorrow. Kaoru is waiting! Bye Tsuna!" He said as he flashed a pained smile at Tsuna the turned to leave.

"Wait! Yamamoto!" Tsuna's voice wasn't heard by Yamamoto, because he just keep walking away. Tsuna was lost in his thoughts now. His bestfriend has just confessed to him! Tsuna himself didn't know why he tried to stop him. It just that, this feeling of uneasiness that he felt. He felt that he shouldn't leave him, and he didn't know what feeling harbored in him when Yamamoto flashed him his sad smile. With that thought in mind, he started walking home.

**End of Flashback...**

Tsuna was taken away from his thought as he realized that Yamamoto's eyes started to open.

"Yamamoto! You're awake! Thank goodness!" Tsuna's happiness showed in his words. He couldn't describe this overwhelming feeling of relief, gratefulness, and one that he doesn't recognize. Then when Yamamoto opened his mouth to reply it's not what Tsuna expected at all.

"Who are you?"

**I'm sorry for the cliffhanger! But I just got to stop here or I can't stop writing this! Please review!**** That's what making me happy and give more ispiration!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again everyone! I'm back again! This chapter will be a little sad (in my opinion that is, because I don't know if it's what you feel after reading this :P). For all of you who were wondering where Mukuro is. He'll make his appearance! 8027 definitely needs more love! I hope you enjoy reading! Thanks for the reviews guys! It makes my day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! In anyways possible. If I have then I would never make Yamamoto suffer because he's to good to be true! (Although it makes a good 8027 moment :D).**

"Who are you?"

That words echoed through Tsuna's mind. He didn't know how to react to that. His body freeze the moment his brain registered the words. He only stood there, frozen. But he could still hear what Yamamoto is saying.

"Why am I here? What happens to me?"

"Y-yamamoto? Hey Yamamoto! You're joking right? You're just teasing me, right?"

"Yamamoto? Is that my name? Why can't I remember anything? Please tell me!"

"You're not joking? I-i got to call doctor and everyone! Yamamoto! Just stay okay? I'll be right back!"

Tsuna then ran out of the room to get everyone. Yamamoto was confused, he can't remember anything. He silently thinking to himself.

'What happened to me? I can't remember a thing! But, what's this feeling I have when I saw that boy? Did I know him? It feels like something very important to me.'

He clenched his shirt around his heart. He didn't know what is this feeling when he sees the boy worried face. His mind didn't remember, but his heart felt something. It hurts seeing the boy worried face. It makes him feel bad.

Suddenly the door was opened and there the boy was running, with the doctor behind him.

"Doctor what happened to him? Please do something! He can't remember anything! Not even me..." Tsuna said, his last sentences barely audible and full of sadness. Although Yamamoto heard him.

'It's weird why did my heart hurt and feels like in pain? Why did he look so sad because I can't remember him? I don't want to see him like that. Why do I think like I know this boy?'

'He can't even remember me... It hurts... Why does it hurts that he can't remember me? It's not like I like him or anything right? Or maybe I did, but I though I like Kyoko-chan?'

"Please calm down, I will check the patient now. You must wait outside."

"I can't wait here?"

"No, I must do a thorough checkup. So you must stay outside."

"Okay then." Tsuna said a little reluctant. Before he went out, he took a last glace at Yamamoto. His heart feels pain, and some regret. It wouldn't happened if Yamamoto didn't became his friend. Tsuna then sat down on a chair outside the room.

After a while, Gokudera came running. Following closely behind were Ryohei and Chrome, who is holding Lambo in her arms.

"Juudaime! That baseball freak had already woke up? Then he's fine right?"

"That's an EXTREMELY good news then, isn't it Sawada?" After Ryohei said that, Hibari come out of nowhere.

"Is it true herbivore?"

Hearing their questions Tsuna didn't answer. He just put his head down and stare at the floor, his eyes showing sadness. They went quiet until Lambo shouts.

"Ugyahahaha! What's with that face! Dame-tsuna? Lambo-san will do anything to make subordinate happy!"

"Shut up you Ahoushi! Can't you see that's something's wrong?"Gokudera started pulling out bombs from under his jacket. Lambo shivered in fear.

"L-Lambo-san j-just wanna cheer T-Tsuna, that's a-all! B-Bakadera!"

"You little...!"

"He doesn't remember anything."Tsuna said cutting off Gokudera's word.

"What do you mean to the EXTREME Sawada? You're teasing us to the extreme right?"He tried to act cheerful but failed at the end, his last extreme didn't have any of that usual extreme power in it.

"It's true, first thing he ask when he woke up was who am I? I-i..."Tsuna said while clenching his hands.

"Juudaime..."

"Boss..."

"Hn."

And they were silent again. Until they heard the door opening. From the door came out the doctor. He looked at all of them, prepared to be ask about his patient.

"Doctor! How is he? Is he alright?"

"Calm down Sawada-kun, he is currently having a non-permanent amnesia due to the accident. It may be because of shocks due to the impact. But, as I say it isn't permanent. So he can regain his memories although at slow pace."

"H-he isn't in any danger right doctor?"

"Yes, he's physically in perfect condition."

"Then, that's alright."

"Juudaime..."

"You can't visit him today, because he's already sleeping. So, I excuse myself."

Then the doctor leave them. Then, they take their leave from the hospital. Except for Hibari because when the doctor leaves he disappeared. At they way home they are all silent. Until...

"Boss..."

"What is it Chrome?"

"I'm going back to Kokuyo now."

"Oh yes, you can go back home Chrome."

"Boss, he said you should expect him tonight. Bye boss."

"H-he? What do you mean Chrome? AH! W-wait!"By the time Tsuna finish talking, Chrome had already run out of sight.

'Haa.. It can't be helped then, but I wonder who 'he' is? I hope it's not Mukuro though...'

"Lambo-san wants to be carried Tsunaaa..."He said as Tsuna was taken back from his thought.

"Oh! Chrome put you down?"

"Of course she put me down! Bakatsuna! She's the one holding me all this time! Now, Lambo-san demand to be carried!"

"You Ahoushi! You just got angry at Juudaime and then want to be carried?"

"Lambo-san is still a child! Bakadera! Let me! Let me!"

"It's okay Gokudera-kun, I'll carry him."

"Tch, if Juudaime said so.."

The way home was quiet again, with some snore coming from Lambo. Everyone then go their own way home. Saying goodbye to each other.

"Well, I'll see you tommorow then, Gokudera-kun, Onii-san."

"See you tommorow Juudaime."

"Extreme goodbye to you! Sawada!"

When Tsuna arrive at home he put Lambo down on the guest room. He then go to his own room. Plopping down on his bed, thinking.

'Who should I expect to come anyway? Well it's better if it's not anyone from Kokuyo anyway. Although I don't want to meet any Varia members either.'

"Oi Dame-Tsuna, go to sleep already. You don't want to disturb my sleep, or you'll now what the cost." Reborn said pulling his gun out, or rather transforming Leon into gun.

"O-okay okay! I'll sleep when the one I supposedly to expect came okay?"

"Hyuppi... Hyuppi hyupiii..."

"Don't go to sleep when people is talking to you! Aah! Whatever!"

Tsuna wait and wait for the person. He fell asleep in the middle of waiting. He dreamed of his friends, the happy memories where everyone is laughing happily. The incident with Yamamoto never happening. But suddenly...

"Kufufufufu..."

Tsuna eyes snapped open at that evil chuckle.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi... I came to make a deal... Kufufu.."

"D-d-deal? What kind of deal M-Mukuro?"

"A deal involving that friend of your's, the one who's into baseball."

Hearing that, Tsuna became worried about his bestfriend.

"Y-Yamamoto? What do you want with him?"

"I heard or rather see it from my cute little Chrome, that your friend didn't remember anything. Having an amnesia, am I right?"

"Y-yes w-what about it?"

"I can help him remember, if you promise me one thing."

Hearing what Mukuro is promising, Tsuna's eyes became as wide as it could.

Tsuna froze, his mind blank. Tsuna the started to talk with that monotone voice of HDWM Tsuna.

"What is it Mukuro? Tell me."

Mukuro felt a shiver behind his neck at hearing Tsuna's voice. Well he is the Vongola who had beat him up anyway.

"Promise me you will take care of Chrome, Ken, and Chikusa for me."

"You're being considerate at your so called subordinates. Why?"

"Well, I must have a healthy subordinates right? I'm just making sure they're ready and not hungry when the day come to take me back from Vindice."

"Okay, it's a promise then. When will you help Yamamoto?"

"I'm doing it after I have the deal... Kufufu..."

"You already have it now. Just make sure he remembered."

"Calm down Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'm going now... So I bid my farewell and hopefully came back with the boy memories. Kufufufufu..."

He disappeared in a shroud of mist. Tsuna then recognize what deal he just made.

'Oh well, as long as Yamamoto's memories come back. I hope Mukuro isn't lying or anything. Hopefully tommorow Yamamoto will be fine. I hope so...'

**Yeay! Chapter 4! I think I made some character a little OOC, so forgive me :D. Finally Mukuro! I hope he's satisfying! There's so many Lambo lines here, because he didn't get that much in the previous chapter. I hope he's pretty funny. **

**So will Yamamoto regain his memories back? Or maybe not? Find out in the later chapters! Now, Review please! :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeay! Chapter 5! I thank you all for the reviews, story alerts, and favorites stories! I'll try my best to reply your reviews. Sorry for the really late update :( , I'm busy at that time, but since its holiday in my place i'll try to make it up by making more chapters :).Last chapter was a bit sad and I'm glad the reader felt it too. I'm really happy that you reader like my stories so far. That's what important! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Sorry for some mistakes in grammars and such, coz my native language isn't English. I think i'm gonna do some correcting with the other chapter as well. I think I will edit some chapter, maybe putting some to one chapter only. Well I'll stop rambling, and on with the story! Enjoy :D! **

**Main pairing: 8027 :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! Because... Well read my previous disclaimer, the reason is not that far. Go 8027!**

Tsuna woke up in the morning feeling rather tired. He thinks that maybe it was because he worried too much and can't get enough sleep. One thing that suprise him this morning was when his home tutor didn't wake him up with his unhuman method.

'Maybe he's a little worried about me? Or maybe about Yamamoto? He does care for Yamamoto, so it must be it.'

Tsuna then recalled the night conversation with Mukuro. He hoped that somehow Mukuro managed to bring back Yamamoto's memories. He came downstair only to be greeted by his mom.

"Ara, Tsu-kun! Breakfast is almost ready. Can you check up on Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta for me? Call them for breakfast."

"Okay mom."

Tsuna heads out to the guest room. He peeked through the door to see that they're still sleeping. Tsuna went to wake up the three of them. After they woke up they groggily went to the bathroom to wash, while Tsuna went to the kitchen. He sit down on his usual spot in the dining room. He then notice that Reborn and Bianchi aren't there.

"Mom, where's Reborn and Bianchi?"

"Well I don't think I saw Reborn yet, and Bianchi went out early. I don't know why though Tsu-kun."

"Oh okay then..."

"Here's your breakfast Tsu-kun" She said as she put plate full of food in front of Tsuna.

"Ah, thanks mom."

Tsuna grab the chopsticks and start to eat his breakfast. But suddenly Lambo came running, with I-pin and Fuuta following.

"Ugyaahahaha! Lambo-san gonna take Tsuna's breakfast!"

"Lambo no stealing Tsuna-san breakfast!"

"Yeah Lambo you can't take Tsuna-nii's breakfast, you got your own."

"Lambo-chan here's your breakfast"

"Lambo-san gonna eat a lot!"

After the sudden commotion, Tsuna continue eating his breakfast. But he suddenly remembered something.

"Ah! I gotta see Yamamoto! I have to check if Mukuro had done the deal!"

Tsuna run towards his room to go change and already back downstair. He tripped on his way down of course.

"I'm gonna go see Yamamoto mom!"

"Ara, I just realized that Yamamoto isn't coming here that often. Why is that Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna didn't expect that question. He try to think and think.

'What am I supposed to tell mom? I can't just say he was attacked by some mafioso because he's involved with me, a mafia boss.'

"Well, he's kinda busy mom. He can't visit often"

"Oh is that so? Well tell him that if he's not busy anymore, he must come here. We all miss his happy-go-lucky attitude and his laugh."

"I will tell him that mom." He left the house in a hurry. He try to speed up his walking pace while thinking.

'I miss him too mom. More than you know. It hurts me to know that I'm the reason for this.'

Tsuna finally reached the hospital. He ran towards Yamamoto's room. When he reached the room, he was greeted by Gokudera and Ryohei.

"Good morning tenth!"

"EXTREMELY good morning to you Sawada!"

"Good morning Gokudera-kun, Onii-san. Did you two just visited Yamamoto?"

"Not yet Juudaime. I accidentally met with this turf-top."

"What did you just said octopus-head!"

"Stop it you two!''

Suddenly Hibari come from the hallway. His tonfa already in hand. Hibird making itself comfortable in Hibari's mess of hair.

''You are too noisy herbivores. I'll bite you to death.''

Tsuna tried to stop the three of them from fighting in the hospital. But he can feel someone coming. Not just someone, it must be him since it's giving Tsuna a creep and maybe a little headache.

''I can feel his presence, h-he's coming...''

''Who is EXTREMELY coming Sawada?''

A mist suddenly in front of Tsuna and the others accompanied by eerie laugh.

''Kufufu...''

The mist slowly unveiling itself, Mukuro appearing from it.

''M-mukuro!''

''Oya, oya, it seems that it's too crowded and loud in this hospital. And such a rare thing that everyone is here, including that little skylark there. What a surprise. Kufufu...''

''What are you doing here pineapple herbivore? I'll bite you to death.'' Hibari said as he charged towards Mukuro. He charged so fast that the other was taken by surprise. Hibari launch an attack to clash againts Mukuro's Trident that appeared out of thin air.

''What did you just say little skylark? Did I just hear you talking about someone's hair styles and some kind of fruit?'' Mukuro said as a dark aura suddenly coming out of Mukuro. Hibari just smirk. He launch another attack while Mukuro was only grinning evilly. Then someone interrupted their fight.

'' Mukuro, Hibari-san please stop!''

They suddenly stopped abruptly, while tonfa and trident still attached to each other.

''Hibari-san this is in the hospital please don't start any fighting. Isn't this hospital is in your care too? And Mukuro didn't you come here to tell me something about our deal?'' Tsuna said.

The two of them put down their weapons. Trident disappearing into thin air, while tonfa is suddenly out of sight.

''Oya, oya I forgot to mention the result of our deal because this little skylark here said something a little annoying about me.'' He said as he emits some more of his dark aura while grinning the sam evil grin of his.

''Hn. I don't think I said something wrong.'' Hibari said as he start walking away from Mukuro.

He suddenly turn to face Tsuna. ''You better make this quick Herbivore. I don't want to see that Pineapple herbivore when I patrol over this hospital. If I see him again I won't hesitate to bite him to death.'' he then turn to leave. Ignoring evil glares that was sent by some pineapple head. After he thinks he's far enough he told Hibird to watch over the herbivores so called deal. Hibird nodded slightly then went flying away back towards the herbivores. Hibari isn't spying, even though he told Hibird not to be noticed. No, the Great Hibari-sama doesn't spy for people because he care. No it's just simply watching over some people he knew, yeah just that.

~Back with Mukuro and Tsuna~

''Mukuro you better have good news...''Tsuna said with his eyes narrowed.

''Kufufu... I have two types of news here Vongola but I don't know if you will like it or not...''

''Tell me first then I will judge if I like it or not. We have a deal Mukuro.''

''Juudaime, why do you have a deal with this perverted pineapple anyway?'' Hearing the word pineapple Mukuro's body went rigid for a second before he emits dark aura and glared towards the bomber.

''He must have force you to the EXTREME didn't he Sawada? I'll beat him up to the EXTREME for you!''

''We had a deal involving Yamamoto, and I think we have a pretty fair deal. No more discussing it I will tell you later.''

The two of them went silent. They actually thinking about the same thing in their heads for once. They are both thinking about how their boss would act differently if it's regarding Yamamoto's condition right now. They know that their boss will always take the fault at himself for this. But, it seems he's putting a lot of effort in this one, more than the other. They felt a little envious towards the rain guardian, but decided to put those thought away. How can they feel like that towards people who didn't remembered anything. They decide to listen to what Mukuro has to say.

''Kufufu... it seems it has calmed down a little. Well, last night I tried to help that rain guardian. I am not allowed to tell you this but I guess I can make it an exception this time. I can help people remember if I have touch their heads in their memories. But, there is this one that I can't seem to enter.''

~Flashback~

Mukuro was now inside of Yamamoto's part of mind that controlled memories. He ventured in Yamamoto's memories. One by one he touch Yamamoto's head in his memories so that he could remember. He doesn't know how long he has been there since there are so many memories in Yamamoto's mind. He know was exiting some memories involving baseball.

''Oya, oya, why oh why does this kid have so many memories about baseball? Oh yeah, one of the guardians did say that he was some kind of a 'baseball-freak' didn't he? It served him right then.''

He is now entering memories of when Yamamoto is in the rooftop. He lean onto the railing on the rooftop, one hand in a cast. He appeared that he was ready to jump. Hands gripping tightly on the railing. His eyes emits those lonely shine, almost dead. As if he just lost everything. Mukuro then flawlessly land on nearby rooftop, amused at what he was currently seeing. It never crossed his mind that the baseball lover could appear so dead, nonetheless wanted to commit suicide. He continue to watch silently a little eager to see what had changed the rain guardian decision to die, not that he would admit it though. He wait. Until suddenly just when Yamamoto was about to take a jump to meet death, the door to the rooftop opened. Sawada Tsunayoshi came in. He watched as they slowly exchange words. He was a little surprised too, to see some anger in the baseball lover's eyes.

'I don't think i've ever heard of this little incident. It seems like it happened before he met that rough and dog like boy.'

Mukuro listened to their conversation again when he heard the vongola say some encouraging things. After he finished his little speech he seemed shock and try to apologize for what he had said. But, the look on the baseball lover's eyes didn't seem dead anymore. It give some shine of relief, happiness that he has someone that still care for him even if he didn't really know who that boy was. Yamamoto then suddenly beamed his first real smile since middle school to Tsuna. He felt that he belong with this boy, he was someone he really can call bestfriend. Real one. Mukuro saw the scene with gleam of interest in his eyes.

'That vongola is really something. To bring light of life back to the boy. He had that many effects on someone. But I can say that this boy is special for the vongola. Not that he realized and not that I will say it out loud of course. Kufufufu...'

'Well, I gotta fulfill my part of the deal, I waste to many times watching that little scene just now.'

Mukuro then jump toward the rooftop where Yamamoto and Tsuna was talking with each others. He land in front of Yamamoto, not that he can see Mukuro of course. He then touh Yamamoto's forehead to unlock his memories. As soon as he touch the forehead he felt something that was repelling him from unlocking the memories. He stepped backward a little trying to contemplate what just happened.

'Oya, oya, I can't seem to unlock this memories. Wonder why? I'll go check the other memories first. It's impossible for me to can't unlock some child memories.'

He then went out of that memories and start unlocking other memories. Strangely he can open them all except the one that include Sawada Tsunayoshi and the Vongola, wether its battle or just some daily activities. Mukuro then contemplate again as he foat in Yamamoto's mind.

'This is strange, I can't seem to unlock memories involving Sawada Tsunayoshi. This little boy here is tryin to challenge me? The Great Mukuro to a mind battle? Impossible, Kufufufu...' He said sarcastically.'I better try again. I'm not one to not fulfilling deals. Kufufu...'

Mukuro tried to unlock the memories all over again. No matter what he try it seems to be some futile efforts. He then think that he should tell Sawada Tsunayoshi first, the think of another plans. He exited Yamamoto's mind still pissed at the fact that he can't unlock some memories of a smiling goofball boy.

~End of Flashback~

Mukuro told Tsuna everything he had try. But, nothing can seem to unlock it. He didn't tell Tsuna that he was watching the suicide incident of course. It will hurt his pride more to actually say that he felt was actually curious and so on.

'' So Vongola, to make it simple. That baseball boy can't seem to remember about you and the vongola. He seems to lock it tightly. I don't know what make him lock it so hard though.''

''What the hell are you saying pineapple head?''

''Are you saying that Yamamoto EXTREMELY can't remember us? You are lying to the EXTREME!'' He said as he points an accusing fingers towards Mukuro.

''Kufufufu... You two are irritating me... and you...'' He point his finger toward Gokudera.''Stop saying those unimaginable fruit, or else I will possess you again octopus head.''

''What? You mean PINEAPPLE? I'm not scared of you!'' Gokudera said as he pulls out his dynamite.

''You little...'' Mukuro readied his trident appearing out of thin air again. His evil aura emitting again. But before the two of them could clash they heard shuffling behind them and see Tsuna started to walk off towards Yamamoto's room while saying something with sound that can still be heard by them.

''No way, Mukuro must be lying. Yamamoto will be fine. I'm sure of it. I just have to check it for myself right?''

''J-Juudaime...''

''Oya, oya. I didn't think that Vongola will be that depressed.''

''Sawada don't be sad to the EXTREME!'' Ryohei as he land a hand on Tsuna's shoulder.

''Onii-san let go! I must see Yamamoto now!''

''Hey, chill out to the EXTREME Sawada!''He let go of Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna the continue walking and he enter Yamamoto's room. As soon as the door is closed they all put their worried face, except Mukuro that is. They didn't notice a little yellow bird near the window who has been listening from the start. The bird then flew away before anybody notice, to report to his master.

''Juudaime is pretty sad isn't he?''

''That's EXTREMELY sad not pretty sad you know!''

''Shut up Turf-top! And what are you still doing here pineapple!''

''Kufufu... I'll take my leave now before a certain skylark come to patrol the hospital. And I will be nice once in a while pretending not hearing that last sentence octopus.'' He said as thick mist suddenly envelopes him. Slowly the mist fade revealing a girl with one eye patch.

''Mukuro-sama has finished using my body? I'll be going back to Kokuyo then.'' She turn her head to face Gokudera and Ryohei.''I'm sorry if Mukuro-sama is making trouble. Please take care of boss...'' After saying that she run away, not giving chance for Gokudera or Ryohei to reply.

''Che, of course i'll take care of juudaime even if she didn't tell me to!''

''So, octopus-head, what are you EXTREMELY going to do?''

''Shut up turf-top! I wish I can accompany juudaime, but seeing him like that I think i'll visit juudaime tomorrow.''

''I'll be going back too then, EXTREME good night to you then octopus-head'' He said as he run in the hallway.

''Stupid turf-top.'' He then look back towards the door and bowed. 'Juudaime, please take care of yourself. Don't over do something.' He then turned, and take his leave. He failed to notice a certain skylark leaning againts the wall.

'Hn. That stupid herbivore. Over reacting over something trivial.'' He also turned to leave. Hibird nesting in his hair comfortly.

**I edited some parts because i think some parts are having too many OOC XD! But it's not that many, so you don't have to reread it! Oh yeah! I need some help! I'm thinking of writing a new story, and i really need some family names for Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera! So if you could give me some idea for the name, it would be really great! You can tell me via PM or maybe tell me in reviews for both my story :D! Thanks!**

**How will Tsuna reacted in front of Yamamoto after hearing the news? Is it really true that Yamamoto can't remember anything about Tsuna and Vongola? Find out in the next chapter :D! Sorry if I have some typos. And I also make some character OOC (well, not some but many XP) I don't think this chapter will satisfy you reader. But please enjoy! And please Review folks!**


End file.
